


劣根性

by CYPYYFZ



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYPYYFZ/pseuds/CYPYYFZ
Summary: 猫挠挠从大赛中拿到了一百万美元，他与罗埃尔的合同也立即生效了……
Relationships: strangers/Catscratcher
Kudos: 3





	劣根性

**Author's Note:**

> 1.oocoocooc  
> 2.抹布猫，就是很雷，很雷，不推荐阅读！！内含暴力，血腥，轮奸，非自愿性行为，微量猫单罗  
> 3.不用真名  
> 这警告够多了吧（擦汗）

洛杉矶的天气还不错。猫挠挠早晨来到谜题村本无心情注意到在他身上的柔光，但是现在他是一位真正的胜者。他大摇大摆地从门前出来，这里聚集着许多没说过话的侦探，但他都知道他们的名字。他们围着罗埃尔去了，只有接待员朝他走来，这是为数不多猫挠挠不知道该怎么称呼的家伙，或许应该叫他斯威特。他没有注意到罗埃尔的目光，和斯威特，暂且这么叫这个家伙，走了。猫挠挠在听完了那些以混乱逻辑排列的单词后对着康维说了一句“亿布窝桶”，然后大摇大摆地从紫罗兰安保公司总部出来，当然他签了一份保密协议。  
他没忘了他和罗埃尔说过什么，答应过什么。虽然写着一年后针对合同内容进行重新评估，但现在他手握一百万美元，这让他有些飘飘然。猫挠挠从来没有这么有钱过，不然他为什么要去干偷盗这种龌鹾事。他被抓进监狱并不是因为他像一只蠢猫把自己卡在窗户里，而是他的胃口太大了，而他的欲望从被关进牢里的那一刻就在也没有被填上。  
银行窄小的显示屏告诉他康维的动作很快。现在他揣着一百万流浪在洛杉矶街头，胃里空荡荡的提醒着美国大赛冠军该吃点什么，他主要想找点乐子之类的。猫挠挠确实有一串在他大脑里霸占一个角落很久的计划，不过成本会不会用到五十万美元他可不确定。那些商店玻璃把他的身影装进每一套人工纺织，散发着优雅的奢侈西装里，把他送到每一个三层高，裱花完美无瑕的奶油蛋糕前。他从记忆里翻出一首爵士哼哼，用太妃先生的声音。猫挠挠惬意无比，他从服装店进去，再出来，他换了一身妥贴的西装，领带的纹样花里胡哨。  
他从来没有觉得这么好过，出租车把他载到了日落大道。“老兄，你为什么想要开到这儿？”  
那个有点秃顶的司机从他的上衣里找出一个烟盒，他一边吸食尼古丁一边和太妃先生说话：“我知道你要去找个消遣，我女儿之前就经常来这儿。”他歪了一下脑袋为他指了一个方向，汽车的尾气和他的烟不知道哪个更让人难受。  
钱花出去了，猫挠挠毫无感觉，这可真妙。他从前得计算着每天能用的金额，通常是五六块。而当你一下子拥有了一百万，你确实不会再思考一年里每天会用多少钱，而是对那些流出去的数字感到嗤之以鼻。  
晚上十点，猫挠挠走到繁华建筑的阴影里。在那边可以说是荒废的一片堆垃圾的区域，Zarwick的后门被涂鸦得像纳尼亚传奇的衣橱。他敲了敲门，墙上两位女士的屁股和月亮一样照着他。这里和他曾经住的地方实在太像了，当时他穿着几周没洗的衣服，如今俨然换了一个身份，在那些丢得到处都是的泡沫垫和纸箱板中格格不入。  
一位大块头的男人给他开了门。猫挠挠不喜欢这种体格的人，不过他很有礼貌地进去，在一个远离钢管舞女郎的地方坐下。就在他的背后墙上画着一位赤裸的女士，迪斯科球把她的皮肤变成各种颜色。

猫挠挠点了一杯龙舌兰日出，不过他并没有品尝，他把那些果香浓郁又辛辣的液体倒在地毯上。他喝着马丁内斯，杜松子酒稍甜的味道在口腔里发酵，他在想罗埃尔。不对，他在自己的理智中挣扎。他在想丢掉脑子放纵这一晚，和就在这个地方喝点小酒然后穿着可笑的衣服回加拿大。猫挠挠纠结着，他的目光还是慢慢向人潮那边挪过去。在他的神经被这些马提尼酒的成分麻痹时，一位男士坐在他身边，对比起来猫挠挠突然就缩小了。  
混合着强烈姜和朗姆酒的味道冲进猫挠挠的鼻腔，连他自己都诧异他的大脑对此没有任何反应。他有点醉醺醺的，一条湿滑柔软的蛇在他口中搅动，而他努力往沙发里缩，在窒息到来前得以喘过一口气。灯光问题猫挠挠看不清对方舌头 上有什么，他某一警觉的部分在给他敲钟，他得回想起关于罪犯圈子所有的事。不过那个无色无味的东西发作很快，猫挠挠在沙发上觉得自己快得脑梗了，心脏在超负荷跳动，就是为了把血液是集中到他发烫的头部顺便给脸带来不正常的潮红。他勉强把马丁内斯挡在自己面前，说：“我们谁也不想被打湿一身衣服吧？”  
“你的声音听起来和你差得还挺远的。”对方当然不会知道猫挠挠有点控制不住自己的声道，实际上他对于全身的权力都在慢慢流失。猫挠挠分心拿了自己的手机，那串银行卡号已经变成三排了。  
“我有一个绝活，可以模仿别人说话。”猫挠挠露出一个人畜无害的笑容，他记得前面闪耀的是迪斯科球而不是一个五光十色的宝石。这下他看清楚了对方舌下压着一张邮票，在他瞄了一眼手机确保它关机后也不受控制地露出他的舌尖，警觉的部分已经被致幻剂冲化了，而且他开始用原声，这很不好，不过也没什么，他会给自己处理好烂摊子。  
马丁内斯还是把他的衬衣打湿了，罪魁祸首还有和陌生男人接吻的口水。猫挠挠每一块骨头末梢都在发痒发热，他的意识在厕所门大力关上的时候稍微回炉，一盏灯明晃晃地在他头顶，他还是看不清男人的脸，并且视觉告诉他这或许是在一个舞台上，在他的老家监狱里或者就谜题村，太妃一家的厨房。  
我已经把头丢进下水道了。他闭着眼睛想，冰冷的瓷砖贴着脸让他不太舒适，这种事以前坐牢的时候也不是没有发生过。这不太一样的是，他也硬得难受，女人丰满的胸脯还在他眼前晃动！他的指甲把男人的脖子划出一道一道的撕痕，挣扎了一下坐到抽水马桶的按钮台上，以他有限的身高俯视对方，原来当冠军是这种感觉。  
“有空帮我把这个塞到那个婊子身上。”猫挠挠从西裤里掏出几张美金，温柔地拍了拍对方的脸。他笑得很开心，怎么说，他骨子里的血就适合这里，肮脏的恶臭的，即使他变成了一位传奇，他本性难移。他在男人们凑过来（现在看过去有七八个男人塞在这个小空间，时不时长出一些熟悉的脸，比如黑手杀戮之魂）前摸了摸自己的嘴唇，微微张开嘴，用女孩的声音说话：“我有一副好嗓子不是吗？或许你想试试我的舌头之类的？”  
听话的猫会得到他的奖励，比如一根暴涨的阴茎。他低下他的头颅为男人口交，很快就口酸了，而且那股咸味令人作呕。男人在他想要拒绝前抓着他的头发把他的嘴当做一个飞机杯，猝不及防的深喉让猫挠挠的瞳孔立即缩小，从食管里发出一声哀鸣。他的胃还在翻江倒海，眼白向上翻。一股滚烫的精液直接闯进贲门。他掐住喉咙吐出点什么东西，猛然呼吸了一口冷空气，精液和酒精一样在鼻腔深处蒸发，他难受得要死。但是在这儿他只有任人把他的裤子扒下去丢在爬漫污水的瓷砖上，还会沾到他自己的呕吐物。  
强烈的光线照出他伤痕累累，苍白又通红的身体。猫挠挠的腰胯被捉到男人的下腹，那个恐怖的刑具就抵在他的屁股上。他现在仍然感觉有些无法呼吸，一丝一丝的血从他的胸前滑下去，简直就像哺乳期无法控制的奶水，带着几分甜腻。  
他被从两腿间撕开，把他的肠子和内脏暴露出来挂在身下，温暖的血液涌出来冲掉那些从胃里胆中破开的污物。男人的性器几乎把他杀死了。极大的痛觉中那些幻想似乎被激发得更深，别人都能看见他像一个被强奸至怀孕的女人一样扶着自己的肚子，捞那些并不存在的东西好塞回自己身体里。  
对方一边揉他的乳头一边搓弄他软掉的阴茎，猫挠挠在一双粗暴的手下打着战栗又被廉价的快感爽到，出了一点前精。他的嗓子所幸没有被灼伤，从里面挤出咕噜声，皱着眉似乎可以忍受屁股里塞着的那根肉棒的动作。面前的镜子把他被摆弄的样子照给自己欣赏。他看见自己的胡子还有胸膛上的一点体毛，自己被顶到前列腺时露出的沉醉享受的痴态。很轻松他被抱起来，性器连接的地方对着自己打开，随意玩弄。就过了几个来回他的手指和脚都蜷起来，指甲插在自己的手心里，在LSD的作用下到达一个前所未有的高潮，那让他张着嘴没有发出半点声音，肋骨在胸前挺出一道道的印子。后面的人掐着他不算丰满的屁股射出来，落到地上的血里混了一些白色。

猫挠挠很累了，他身上也很痛，屁股里被塞了东西，然后轻飘飘地落下去。意识开始模糊，好像是有人在他耳边大笑，说“骚货”“婊子”，摸他的屁股掐他的奶头。他像一只被踩尾巴的猫痛叫一声，先听到很响亮“啪”，才眼前一阵发黑，左耳开始强烈的耳鸣。一切都安静了，他的头也回到原位。  
但是所有的事并没有就此结束。他又挨了两巴掌，比第一次轻。血腥味上涌几乎要把脸上的皮肉冲破，他面前又多了两个男人，而且他们不在厕所不在夜总会，他们在一间小隔间，或者在一个小酒店。猫挠挠终于感觉到害怕了，他很久没有崩这么紧了，是说在大赛那时之外。而且他左边的牙有点松动。  
化学品又与他来了一个强吻。猫挠挠在心底尖叫着离毒品远一点，但是他只是在那里瘫软了，赤裸着。如果他敢掐住任何一个人，他可能会比他们先死。  
男人们把老二塞进他身上所有的洞里，先前操弄过的后穴还无知觉地打开着，会懵懂地吮吸任何一位入侵者，就像他们说的，荡妇一样。猫挠挠在努力和化学反应做对，微凉的液体从鼻翼两边掉下去。在他的听力恢复前他得保证自己的安全，他也不想知道那些人在嘲笑他什么。他麻木地吞吐过几根陌生的阴茎，手上沾了不知道是谁的体液。他的乳晕被舔得鼓起来，性器半软地垂在腿间，甚至被人也回敬地口过。一个人退出他湿淋淋的穴又来一个人插进来，把他的肠子绞在一起，痛到最后也只是能让他稍微挣扎一下，毫无生机地躺在那张有精斑和血迹的床上任人发泄。  
不知道过了多久他的听觉恢复了，他便听到自己的哭腔向他们求饶，听到自己的喘息声还有一些高高低低的呻吟。那些男人在对着他淌着精液的屁股讨论，还像调情一样打了几下。猫挠挠在恍惚间想，今天早晨和下午，估计没有一个人会想到他现在的处境。他必须承认他在想罗埃尔了，倒不是被强暴的时候找个自慰对象。罗埃尔会说什么呢？反正他会大方承认他是个烂人。有一点她说得很不错，他不能融入正常的社会，他需要回到监狱里去。

猫挠挠从浴缸里爬起来，把他脱臼的关节复位。他看了看自己的双手，断了四根指甲，他得重新修理一下，这惹毛了他。门打开着，两个男人在地上，还有一个醒着，从床上坐起来。他们相互警惕地看着，猫挠挠坐过去在床沿，给他一个亲吻。  
那是一声枪响声。他在对方惊恐时把浴巾堵住男人的口鼻，指甲刺进了颈动脉掐着他。猫挠挠一动不动地盯着他，直到那人的瞳孔慢慢变大了，他才松开酸累的手。  
他从抽屉里找到一把水果刀，杀了第二个男人。至于第三个，该用上他的犯罪手法了。他用指甲挠他，像手术刀划开那层人皮和脂肪层，掀开一角把器官露出来。他最喜欢小心地捧着肉膜，在指甲的支点下若把握不了张力就会立刻变成碎片。他一手攥住心脏把它捏爆，那些血都奇迹般没弄湿他的脸。猫挠挠在浴室洗了洗个澡，把他身体里外来的东西都扣出去。他剪了指甲，从三楼窗户翻出去，也奇迹般没有使他受伤。  
他去肯德基吃了一些炸鸡，躺在靠椅上睡着了。这就对了，这就很像他原来的生活，像一只野猫。不过他也理所当然地琢磨着去哪儿试一试水烟，在他考虑换一个新号码之后。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
